


We Don't Have to Wait Forever

by un_petit_oiseau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness Abounds, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Smut, everyone is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_oiseau/pseuds/un_petit_oiseau
Summary: Lena has managed to develop a crush on a certain earnest reporter. She's content to nurture it in secret until something happens that will change everything.





	

Lena sighed and hid her face in her hands as the door to her office swished quietly closed. She only had a minute, two at the most, until her next meeting, and she needed to regain her composure. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy Kara’s visits, oh no; it seemed that she enjoyed them too much. Kara was a weak point. But Luthors didn’t have weak points, or if they did, they kept them well-hidden, pushed down into the most secret places of their minds.

Lena, most of all, had to maintain an unbroken façade. L Corp’s reputation was still fragile after Lex’s rampage, and Lena needed to be at the top of her game. The people of National City were understandably wary of the Luthor name, and Lena knew that she had many opponents, covert and declared alike. Oh, but sometimes she wanted to be able to relax, to have a social life that was more than guarded smiles over the rim of a cocktail glass or carefully-phrased repartee; conversations that weren’t an exercise of cunning or an excuse to talk business outside of the office. That was why Lena had given Kara so much access to her. The young reporter was, if Lena was honest with herself, adorable, and she seemed to genuinely like Lena – a nice change. Lena hadn’t been truly _liked_ since, well, since she and Lex were children.

Kara’s openness was refreshing, though, and it was hard for Lena to keep reminding herself not to let her in too much, too close. Her bright grin always brought an answering smile to Lena’s face, and sometimes she caught herself reaching for Kara – a light touch on the hand, a playful smack on the shoulder, a gentle squeeze on the elbow. All easily brushed off as friendly gestures, totally innocent, completely normal. Friends could touch each other sometimes, after all. And they were friends, Lena thought, although she had to admit that she wanted more from their relationship. Kara was so _good_ , the light in her heart more than a match for the shadows of the world, even though Lena knew that Kara’s sunny outlook took quite a bit more work than most people guessed.

Because, if Lena had some secrets (did she ever!), she knew Kara did too. She had twigged early on that Kara’s very transparency camouflaged something else; the candid blue eyes seemed to simply reflect other people’s expectations, rather than reveal Kara’s actual depths. And, after so much time had passed, Lena was pretty sure what those depths held. Kara did a good job of separating her two identities, but Lena knew how difficult that level of dissembling was. She engaged in a fair bit of it herself, after all.

As one of the richest women in the country, not to mention one of the most notorious, thanks to her family’s actions, Lena knew that her every move was carefully scrutinized. Of course, when she first stepped in as CEO she had expected every eye to be on her business dealings, but she hadn’t truly realized the lengths that many people would go to find out information on her private life. Not that she was over-blessed with privacy, hadn’t been since the Luthors had adopted her, but this was a whole new level, really. One enterprising paparazzo had actually rappelled up to her office balcony in the middle of the night, hoping to get some exclusive shots of – well, Lena didn’t know, exactly, but presumably the tabloids thought that Lena was getting up to all sorts of shenanigans in her office. _If only!_ She snorted softly to herself. Her late nights at the office consisted only of mountains of paperwork, poring over the latest plans from R &D, and the occasional tele-meeting with investors overseas. Well, there was the occasional visit from Supergirl, too.

Lena enjoyed their conversations. Seeing Kara in her Supergirl persona was exciting. Not that Kara knew that Lena knew. But, as Supergirl, Kara was allowed to really show her physical strength as well as act on her extremely strong moral code. Those attributes were not necessarily encouraged of a journalist, and Lena had a hunch that Kara-as-Supergirl was closer to her true self than she was a Kara Danvers, Cat Co reporter. However, Kara Danvers was already pretty overwhelming to Lena, and Lena had to remind herself constantly which version of Kara she’d spoken to last. She thought that Kara needed to have her secret, and she didn’t want to ruin that for her. She knew that Kara would do the same for her.

* * *

Lena stepped through the large, heavy-looking door of Kara’s apartment, not really sure what to expect. Kara had invited her to game night, and she was a little nervous – she’d never really done that sort of thing before, and she rather expected that the rest of Kara’s friends wouldn’t really like her. Kara was grinning broadly at her, though, linking her arm through Lena’s and practically dragging her over to the couch where everyone was sitting.

“Everyone! This is Lena! Lena, this is everyone!” Kara gushed.

Lena recognized several of the people present, but the rest were strangers. Agent Danvers – Alex – rolled her eyes good-naturedly and finished the introductions. “Lena, you know Maggie and Clark already, and this is Winn, James, and Lucy,” Alex pointed at each in turn.

Smiling slightly at everyone, Lena nodded and said, “I’m pleased to meet you all. Thank you for letting me join you tonight.”

Kara dragged a comfy-looking chair next to the couch and pushed Lena into it before plopping down on a cushion next to her. An assortment of games was stacked haphazardly on the coffee table, and Kara started reading the titles aloud.

“Okay, everyone, we have Settlers of Catan, Pandemic, Codenames, Cards against Humanity, and Munchkin. But we can also do charades! What sounds best?”

“Oh! Charades!” Winn yelled immediately. “I want Maggie on my team!”

James scoffed, mock-hurt, “That cuts deep, man! You always pick me first!”

Winn shrugged and tilted his head, grinning crookedly. “Maggie’s a detective; gotta snap that skillset up right away, you know? But you can still be on my team, too.”

Lena sat quietly, taking in the friendly squabbling over charades teams that surrounded her. She was on her guard, still, but she felt a warmth deep inside at the thought that she had been absorbed into the group with so little fuss. A hand on her knee jerked her out of her thoughts, and she looked down. Her eyes met Kara’s startlingly-blue ones and warmth spread out from where Kara’s hand rested; she felt a slight flush rise in her cheeks.

“You can be on my team, Lena!” Kara smiled up at her, resting her head against Lena’s thigh.

“Alright. But don’t expect too much from me!”

Kara wrinkled her nose playfully before turning to address the rest of the group. “Okay, guys! Final teams are: Winn, James, Maggie, and Lucy, and me, Lena, Alex, and Clark. Winn’s team, you are going _down!_ ”

* * *

The game was boisterous. Every guess, right or wrong, only fueled the hilarity, and it was all Lena could do to breathe sometimes. Kara was the one currently acting out a phrase, and so far they had managed to guess one of the words. Now, she was making the world’s most ridiculous finger gun and tough face, and Lena’s sides ached from laughing. For an actual superhero, Kara was pretty much the opposite of intimidating right now. Lena controlled her laughter and started yelling out words.

“Criminal! Soldier! Um, shooting!”

Kara shook her head, biting back her own giggles, and used her other hand to point directly at the finger gun.

“Oh!” Alex yelled. “Gun! It’s gun!”

Kara nodded, beaming, and gestured for them to say the whole phrase.

Lena looked at both Clark and Alex, then whispered her answer in each of their ears. They both nodded. In unison, they exclaimed, “Jump the gun!”

Kara cheered and flung herself at her team just as the timer beeped, signaling the end of the round. That last guess had squeaked them into the lead to win the game; victory was sweet. Everyone was laughing, and Lena allowed herself to bask in the feeling of Kara’s arms around her shoulders as they celebrated their win.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind Alex and Maggie, but not before Lena caught a glimpse of Maggie reaching out to bury her fingers in Alex’s hair. The sensuality of the gesture, the hint of demand, was clear; Lena felt a twinge of envy and longing in her chest and fought to hide the reaction from Kara. She and Kara were now alone in the apartment, Lena having offered to stay a bit and help clean up. (No ulterior motives there, oh no. Just being a good guest.) She turned back to the task at hand – clearing up beer bottles and drinking glasses – studiously avoiding Kara’s gaze. She took everything to the kitchen area and put empty bottles in the recycling. As she began washing the dirty glasses in the sink, she was startled by a gentle touch on her shoulder.

She turned her head and was surprised by how close Kara’s face was to hers. Involuntarily her eyes flicked down to Kara’s mouth before she dragged them up to meet her eyes. A slight crinkling at the corners told her that Kara hadn’t missed that, and she felt her cheeks redden even as she kept her expression impassive.

“You don’t have to wash those, Lena. I can do them later!”

“It’s no trouble, and this way they won’t clutter up your cou – mmph!” Lena’s reply was abruptly cut off by Kara’s lips, and she dizzily wondered how that had happened. Her brain was too fuzzy for much thought, though, and she let herself sink into the sensations of the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. Kara’s lips were soft and tasted faintly of vanilla chapstick, the hint of sweetness somehow entirely perfect. She wanted to grab Kara, to bring them closer together, but even as she started to reach she remembered the wineglass still in her hand. She groped for the counter and put it down it as gently as possible before turning fully to Kara and putting her hands on Kara’s hips.

However, instead of deepening the kiss, the movement seemed to break the mood. With a sharp gasp Kara tore her mouth away from Lena’s and took a long step back. Lena, confused, opened her eyes to see Kara, both hands over her mouth, blue eyes wide with shock, face crimson. She started to reach for the younger woman, but Kara only took another shaky step away from her, dropping her hands from her face and wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Lena! I didn’t – I mean – I shouldn’t have!” She looked as though she wanted to melt through the floor, or take flight. Lena knew the latter action was possible, but she wasn’t sure about the former; regardless, she wanted neither to happen. Since Kara didn’t seem to want to be touched at that moment, Lena decided to try words.

“Kara. It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” She tried to inject as much sincerity as possible into her voice, her face. “To tell you the truth,” she licked her lips nervously, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

Kara didn’t relax, but she hadn’t moved either, so Lena took that as a good sign. She dared to take a small step closer, and then another, until she was within arm’s reach of the blonde. She reached out to brush Kara’s forearm with her fingertips, and Kara’s face flushed even darker as she curled into herself more tightly.

“Kara,” she whispered. “Kara, please, look at me?” Lena was worried and starting to feel a little hurt. Had Kara not liked kissing her? Did she do something wrong? She hadn’t had a lot of experience kissing – and none kissing other women – but she couldn’t recall having done anything really repulsive.

Kara still wasn’t looking at her, and Lena felt her chest tighten and tears prick her eyes. She didn’t want to cry in front of Kara, but with all that had happened in the last couple of minutes, she wasn’t sure how long she could remain composed.

“Okay. Um, I-I guess I’ll just go.” She was proud of herself; her voice didn’t crack at all, even if it did sound a bit strained. She walked carefully past Kara toward her shoes and bag, which were on the floor next to the couch. She needed to call her driver for a ride home.

The sound of her shuffling through her bag for her phone seemed to break the paralysis on Kara, and Lena barely registered the slight rush of displaced air before Kara was next to her, grabbing her arm.

“Don’t go! Please?” Kara asked, voice timid. “I’m sorry. I just. I got scared? Because I didn’t mean to do that. But I really liked it. But then I thought that, what if you didn’t? And then you did, apparently, but sometimes my thoughts get really loud and it’s hard to move. Please don’t go, though. I don’t want you to go.”

Lena looked at her, a bit dumbfounded, and noticed that Kara’s eyes were bright with unshed tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded stiffly, allowing Kara to lead her to the couch. They sank into the soft cushions together, Kara holding both of her hands gently, knees pressing into her outer thigh. Lena didn’t really know what to say or do, so she just kept looking at Kara. Kara seemed to sense her nerves and smiled awkwardly, biting her lip.

“So, um, can we sort of forget that happened? I mean, not totally forget, because like I said, kissing you was pretty great, but I really didn’t mean for it to go like that. You’re just so beautiful and I had so much fun with you tonight and then I got carried away. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now, basically since you sent me all those flowers, well, maybe before that, but I meant for it to be, like, after a real date or something.” She took a deep breath, swallowing hard. “Did I ruin everything?”

Lena knew her face must look a little shocked, so she squeezed Kara’s hands in reassurance as she gathered her thoughts to reply.

“That was certainly a…surprise. I had hoped you were interested in me, but I didn’t want to push. You’re my only real friend here, Kara, and I didn’t want to risk our friendship because of my attraction to you. I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me tonight, or really at all, but I’m glad you did.”

“Does that mean we can do it again?” Kara asked hopefully, a smile playing around her mouth even as she wiped away a stray tear.

In answer, Lena leaned forward slowly, giving Kara plenty of time to move away. But, she didn’t, and Lena’s lips met Kara’s gently. This kiss was different from the first one. It was slow, tentative, mouths moving softly together. Lena parted her lips slightly and let her tongue flick over Kara’s lips. Kara groaned softly and opened her mouth, taking Lena’s tongue into her mouth. Lena thrilled at the new sensations, licking into Kara’s mouth gently, tracing over her lower lip and brushing her tongue. She coaxed Kara’s mouth open further, panting hotly, moaning when Kara nipped at her lips. At some point she had wrapped her arms around Kara, and now she became aware of how solid she felt, how strong. She moved one hand up Kara’s back to the back of her head, tangling her fingers in soft, blond hair. Kara’s hands were clutching her hips, almost hard enough to bruise, and Lena reveled in the pleasure-pain of her grip. She wanted to be closer to Kara.

Making a split-second decision, she scrambled into Kara’s lap, lips never leaving Kara’s skin, pressing hot kisses across her jaw, running her tongue around the rim of her ear, nipping just under her jaw. Kara gasped and whimpered under her, fingers flexing as if she wanted to do something else with her hands but wasn’t sure what. Lena’s mind was hazy with desire, and she wanted nothing more than to continue, to draw Kara’s hand between her legs, to slip her own fingers into Kara’s warm wetness, to fall together over the precipice of pleasure. But just a little while ago Kara was frozen in terror because of a kiss; she needed to be sure that they both wanted the same thing tonight.

She reluctantly sat back on Kara’s lap, putting a little distance between them.

“Kara, sweetie. What do you want out of tonight? I-I love kissing you, and I’d love to do more, but I don’t want to push you.”

Kara’s eyes were wide and glassy, pupils dilated with arousal, but she paused for a moment to consider what Lena had just said. Her expression turned introspective for a second before she nodded her head slightly, seeming to have made a decision. She looked directly at Lena and smoothed one hand up Lena’s hip and under her sweater, sending sparks of sensation through Lena at the touch.

“I want you. Please.”

“Yes!” Lena almost growled the word and pounced on Kara’s mouth once more, kissing her fiercely. A rumble bubbled up in Kara’s chest, and suddenly she was standing, hands cupping Lena’s ass, holding her up. The abrupt change in elevation almost startled a shriek out of Lena, but she stifled it quickly, turning it into a whimper as Kara bore her to the bed. This display of strength was incredibly arousing, and Lena felt herself getting wetter. She had always loved the idea of being manhandled a bit in bed, but she’d never explored it with a partner, relying only on her imagination (and, if she were honest, on the memory of Kara – Supergirl - catching her as she tumbled through the air, plummeting from her balcony. She felt a little guilty about co-opting that particular memory, but now, it seems, she wouldn’t have to anymore.) She came back to the present as Kara placed her gently in the center of the bed.

She reached up and tugged on Kara’s belt. “I need you naked.”

Kara’s eyes flashed, and in no time at all she was naked except for a pair of soft-looking cotton panties. She climbed onto the bed and practically prowled over to Lena, hovering above her on hands and knees. Lena couldn’t stop staring. She had known, intellectually, that Kara was very fit, but the reality of her body was breathtaking. She reached up to trace the lines of muscle in Kara’s abdomen, feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden. How would she measure up? Kara was exquisite, like a sculpture; Lena didn’t look like that. What if Kara didn’t like her body?

As if sensing Lena’s sudden disquiet, Kara reached down and took Lena’s hand. She drew it up to her lips, pressing an achingly gentle kiss on the palm. Lena gasped, a bolt of pleasure racing through her.

“May I?” Kara asked, hands now hovering at Lena’s fly.

Lena nodded her permission and Kara undressed her. This was slow, a seduction. As each new inch of skin was revealed, Kara touched it, tracing patterns with fingers or lips or tongue, drawing whimpers, gasps, moans, and shivers from Lena. She was on fire, she was melting, she couldn’t breathe, she _wanted_. She had to return some of the pleasure she was feeling before she drowned in it. Clumsily, she groped for Kara, fingertips grazing over the soft swell of her breasts. Kara chuckled and used one hand to grip both of Lena’s wrists; she pressed them down to the mattress above Lena’s head and whispered, “This is about you right now. Just let me take care of you.”

Lena could only gasp, which Kara took as an affirmative. She moved down Lena’s body, which was now almost entirely bare. She nipped and sucked at her nipples, raising them into dark, stiff peaks and sending ripples of pleasure directly to Lena’s core. Lena squirmed, hips bucking, or trying to, against Kara’s weight. She was sure she was dripping all over the comforter. Kara began sliding her hand down Lena’s abdomen, never lifting her mouth from Lena’s breasts, until she slipped her fingers between Lena’s folds. Kara groaned loudly, then, fingers sliding easily along slick, secret flesh. Lena was silent, the pleasure at this first touch too much for noise. She trembled as Kara’s fingers explored her, rubbing gently over her clit, teasing at her opening.

She pressed up into Kara’s hand, needing more, and Kara understood. She slipped two fingers inside of Lena, who moaned brokenly, and began thrusting slowly and firmly. Lena clenched around her, and Kara moved farther down until she could use her mouth. Lena wondered if it was possible to die of pleasure and clutched at Kara’s head. As Kara did wonderful things with her tongue, she decided that it didn’t matter; at least she’d go out happy.

Suddenly, Kara curved her fingers up and pressed into her, into that spot, and the pleasure changed into something heavier, fuller. Sparks traveled up Lena’s spine, making her arch sharply into Kara, and she felt a tight fullness building inside her. Unable to keep quiet, she kept babbling, Kara’s name interspersed with fragments of words broken by gasps. She was aching, her cunt clenching and her legs spreading to give Kara more room, and then Kara was sucking on her clit, drawing it out of its hood, leaving it exposed to the soft rasp of her tongue. That tipped Lena over the edge, and all at once she was coming. She couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, could only feel, her world narrowed to Kara’s fingers and Kara’s mouth. Her inner muscles rippled wildly and she could feel herself gushing. And Kara, Kara kept licking and sucking, her fingers never easing the pressure on her G-spot. Lena came again, or maybe she just kept coming, and her back bowed sharply, hips bucking into Kara’s face, mouth open in a silent scream. Kara eased her through it and then withdrew gently, earning a shudder from Lena as she lay, panting, in the middle of the bed.

“Oh my God,” Lena gasped. “Oh, God. It’s your turn next, just give me a moment.”

Kara smirked – Lena didn’t know that she could even do that – and crawled up to lay at Lena’s side, fingers tracing idle patterns on her arm. “That was beautiful, Lena.”

Lena turned to face her and stroked over the curve of forehead and cheekbone before moving to straddle Kara completely. “Let me show you beautiful, darling.”

Kara flushed and licked her lips. “It, um, it won’t take long. I really enjoyed making you come.”

Lena chuckled in answer and moved straight down between Kara’s legs, pushing her panties down and urging her thighs apart to make room. With one hand pinching and rubbing over Kara’s nipples and the other pressing on her pelvis, Lena wasted no time. She hadn’t done this before, but she suspected that she could figure it out. She licked a broad stripe over Kara’s vulva, which made Kara whimper and shake. She really was almost there. Lena decided that she wouldn’t tease, so she went straight for Kara’s clit. She flicked over the small nub gently, feeling it stiffen under her tongue. Kara moaned loudly, fingers tangling in Lena’s hair, pressing her down. Lena hummed and used the flat of her tongue on Kara, rubbing over and around her clit. Kara’s voice broke into a higher key, and Lena suspected that she was right on the edge. She pinched Kara’s nipple once more as she drew her clit fully into her mouth, lashing it continuously with her tongue. That was all it took for Kara to fall apart, and it was the most captivating thing Lena had ever seen or felt. Kara was shuddering under her mouth, every muscle in her glorious body taut as she came. Lena kept licking and sucking until Kara tugged on her hair and gasped for her to _stop, please, she couldn’t take any more_.

It was Lena’s turn to smirk as she snuggled into Kara’s side. Kara only kissed her, sweetly, gently, the promise of more nights like that and mornings after ripe between them. And Lena smiled, drifting into sleep, Kara a solid, warm, and loving weight beside her.


End file.
